


stars that pass

by BooksandWanderlust



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gil mentioned, Tattooed Harry, Uma loves it, Underage Drinking, harry is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandWanderlust/pseuds/BooksandWanderlust
Summary: "Her first mate was an idiot. While that was nothing new to Uma, she couldn’t help but sigh again as she followed him out to the tourney field in the dead of night."





	stars that pass

Her first mate was an idiot. While that was nothing new to Uma, she couldn’t help but sigh again as she followed him out to the tourney field in the dead of night. It was cold tonight, the kind of cold that made the air feel clean and new. The sky was so clear here that it made her breath catch when she saw all those stars, the isle had always been so cloudy that few if any stars were seen.

“I’ll tell ya a tale of the bottomless blueee”, Harry slurred as he swayed out to the field’s kill zone, the bottle of rum in his hand spilling with his movement. 

“Harry”. Uma called out “Let’s go inside, it’s time to go to sleep now”. 

“But we’re celebrating darling, we won!” 

Rolling her eyes, she walked closer to him and reached for the rum. “While I’m sure Gil appreciates your enthusiasm Harry it’s late and I’m tired. So get your ass inside”

After noticing Gil’s athletic nature, the tourney coach had convinced him to join and to no one’s surprise, Gil had taken to it like a fish to water. So when the rivalry game between the Auradon knights and the ---- came around Auradon had dominated leading to an inevitable victory party with lots and lots of alcohol. Turns out these AKs aren’t as innocent as people think Uma thought when she beheld the drunken revelry of her classmates. Chad and Audrey had been mixing drinks in one corner of the room while Lonnie rolled a blunt with Mal in another corner. 

Bottle in hand she wrapped her arm around Harry’s waist and began to turn back toward the dorms before Harry decided to try a different tactic. Dropping down to lay on the grass he smiled up at her “ Lay with me darling”. 

Blue met brown as they stared at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to back down. Cursing at his insistence, Uma took a swig from the bottle and sat near his head.

“Ye can see so many of ‘em here,” Harry said softly, breaking the silence. Uma looked over to see him staring at the sky, eyes bright. “Thousands of ‘em, everywhere just like my da said”.

“You miss him?” Uma asked carefully. Hook hadn’t been the best parent but Harry adored him when he was younger. 

“Nuh-uh. But as a wee lad, I always heard him talk about it- Neverland. He used to say that the stars there were the brightest he’d ever seen”. 

Scooting a little closer, Uma reached out and pushed her fingers through his hair something in her chest swelled when she saw him close his eyes and sigh at her touch. She used to do this back on the Isle to help him sleep, to ward away the nightmares that plagued them both. Pulling her hand from his hair he pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist.

“Seek then no learning from starry men, who follow with the optic glass the whirling ways of stars that pass” he whispered, lips against her warm skin of her wrist. He might not have the head for numbers but Harry had always been good with words, he knew how to use them to threaten, to instill fear but he could also make them soothe. So it was no surprise to Uma that he’d taken rather well to English lit class still, he made her heart thud wildly in her chest when he whispered entire poems to her. 

“Who said that?” 

“Don’ member” Harry mumbled his eyes drifting shut.

“Hey” Uma called out, tugging at his hair to get his attention “Don’t fall asleep on me, I can’t carry your ass inside”. 

Rolling over to rest his head on her thighs he groaned in annoyance “jus’ a bit longa luv”.

Sighing she gave in and continued to play with his hair, she’d have to call Gil to help her take him back to his dorm. A flash of teal peeked out from the sleeve of Harry’s shirt, a few weeks after the whole cotillon thing Harry had surprised her by getting a tattoo of a teal tentacle that wrapped around his left arm. Not that she’d ever admit it but Uma had teared up when he showed it to her and winked “Now I’ll always have ye wit me, Captain”. 

When they’d first arrived in Auradon people had stared at the tattoo with wide eyes. Uma knew what they whispered about them when they walked by, how they thought she’d spelled him like she’d done to Ben. Have you seen how he looks at her? There’s no way he likes her that much, she barely even looks at him. It didn’t bother her, let those idiots think what they want. If there was anything in this world she was sure of it was Harry, he’d been by her side through everything- turf wars, beatings, and schemes. But she hadn’t expected it to bother Harry as much as it did, the first time he heard it he’d shoved the girl back into her locker snarling at her to mind what she said about his captain before Uma pulled him away telling him to forget it. The reason was simple, he’d told her, people couldn’t understand it because they didn’t know her. They didn’t know that she put the needs of her crew above her own every time, they didn’t know how she’d protected them from the true villains on the Isle, and they sure as hell didn’t know how kind she could be despite everything she’d been through. It bothered Harry because he loved her and he hated how they treated her like she was a monster. 

The first time he’d told her that she had stared at him in shock, she’d known- of course she’d known but to hear him say it- it gave her goosebumps every time. He loved her and she loved him. More than anything. He was the only person who saw her, saw all that she was and still loved her. 

“Yeah,” Uma thought to herself, a smile tugging at her lips “her first mate was an idiot but he was an idiot who loved her”.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Harry says is by William Butler Yeats. Thanks for reading!


End file.
